Harry, Ron and Hermione discover fanfiction
by The Stump
Summary: What happens when our Golden Trio stumble upon a certain fan site? A fan site which has them doing all sorts of crazy stuff... Perhaps... Mayhem?
1. oooh, a FAN FICTION site

Disclaimer None of this is mine… any characters that you recognize are JK Rowling's. I might use some general ideas of author's on this site in my story. I'm not using any specifics though… so don't get mad at me! Thankies.

HP meets FANFIC gasp

By The Stump

The Golden trio is spending some time on the INTERNET! They accidentally stumble across and find a bunch of stories about them… what will happen?

* * *

A trio of laughing friends walked through King's Cross Station, lugging their trunks behind them. A tall, gangly boy with flaming red hair made a comment and a girl with brown bushy hair swatted him lightly. 

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "Honestly, I must have told you at least a million times! It's a telephone, not a fellytone! You should seriously take Muggle Studies next year."

"Aww, knock it off Mione. You know I'm not the person who is cut out for stuff like that," the boy replied.

"Hmmph," Hermione sighed in disapproval. "Well, at least come over to my house for a bit and I'll teach you about some of the basics. You can come too Harry. I've already asked Dumbledore, and he said the Dursleys would be glad to leave you with me for the first week of summer vacation."

The boy with jet black hair, thick glasses, and an unusual lightning shaped scar on his forehead nodded enthusiastically.

"I can definitely do without them for a week too."

"Great! There are my mum and dad over by the car. Hurry up!"

* * *

After all of the hungry teens got some snacks, Hermione pointed out some basic household items that wizards didn't have. When she reached the computer, Ron immediately shouted, 

"Woah! A Pompcuter! That is SWEET! Let's get on!"

After a brief argument, Hermione finally relented and logged onto the computer. Of course, that was only after Ron had learned to say "computer" instead of "pompcuter".

Even though Harry had grown up around electronics since he was raised by the Dursleys, the only time he ever got to use then was when—well, it was actually never. The only time he even got to touch them was when Dudley got mad and threw his monitor at Harry. Even with Dudley's bad aim it managed to graze Harry's shoulder, and hurt quite a bit. Ever since then, Harry had been mortally terrified of computers. But with his two best friends, and Hermione's reassurance, he too managed to log on.

After they were all logged on (the Grangers had two computers and a laptop which Mr. Granger let them use), Hermione proceeded to show them the Internet and how it worked. With Ron going insane every time he got to type something and Harry thinking the computer was going to bite him if he touched the mouse, it took quite a while.

Finally everyone was at ease and exploring the Internet. :D

* * *

Several moments of comfortable silence passed, with the occasional outburst of Ron or twitches of Harry. But suddenly Harry yelled something! gasp 

"Woah! Check this out! There is a site called… and it has stories about US! Nifty!"

All of the friends thought that that was totally awesome and typed it into their computers.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "This site is awesome!"

"Spiffy," approved Hermione. "I'm going to look up stories about me."

-Some time elapses-

GASP scream FAINT

* * *

XP ! Author's Notes ! XP

OMG! I cliffhanger! I bet you are itching to get to the next chappie… (in my dreams at least)

Sorry I haven't updated my other stories… I'll do it soon.

Eva :)


	2. You think Malfoy is HOT!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine… any characters that you recognize are JK Rowling's. I might use some general ideas of author's on this site in my story. I'm not using any specifics though… so don't get mad at me! Thankies. Woah. Am I having de-ja-vou or something? This disclaimer sounds awfully familiar…

* * *

"Huh? Wha?" Harry questioned. "Hermione? Are you OK?"

Hermione didn't move. Harry lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Come on. Wake up!" When she still didn't move, Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, you have to do something. She won't wake up!"

"Don't worry, mate. You know me… I can wake anyone up from any type of sleep!" Ron replied proudly.

"Except for you," Harry said under his breath.

Ron sniffed snobbishly to show Harry that he didn't care. Then he got down to Hermione's face and attempted to wake her up.

"Mione…" Ron said in a horribly, loud, obnoxious singsong voice. "Wake up…" he continued screeching.

Hermione's eyelashes slowly fluttered open.

Ron looked triumphantly at Harry. "See? I told you so!"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Harry muttered.

* * *

As Hermione began to wake up, she shuddered. "Oh my gosh,that was scary!"

"Oh come on. How could a dinky little fanfiction story make you faint?" Ron inquired.

"See for yourself," Hermione retorted.

"Fine, I will. GOSH!" (A/N that's from Napoleon Dynamite… I just had to put it in…)

As Ron looked at the computer screen and started to read, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. He made a couple of soundless gulps and gasps before screaming and losing consciousness. Upon seeing her tough, macho boyfriend faint at a story when it usually took spiders, Hermione fell back to the ground.

"Huh? RON fainted too? Man, will Fred and George be glad to hear about this!" Harry schemed! "Muhahaha!" anyway…

"Why on earth did RON faint? Could the stories really be that bad?"

Harry made the large mistake of being the third person to look at the story. After a display similar to the others', he too joined his friends on the floor.

* * *

You can find out the cause of all of this fainting for yourself if you go to Books-Harry Potter-and then leave the default settings and search Hermione G.

* * *

Once everyone had woken up, Hermione shuddered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE CRAZY FANS HAVE ME GOING OUT WITH MALFOY! IT'S HORRENDOUS!" she screamed.

"I know!" Ron said angrily. "We hate the slimy git, and besides, you're going out with me."

"…"

"You DO hate him don't you Mione?"

"…duh I hate him, Ron. How could I not?" Hermione finally replied, a blush coming on her cheeks.

"Are you cheating on me Hermione Granger!" Ron yelled.

"Of course not Ron!" Hermione said, alarmed.

"Then why are you blushing!"

Harry snickered. "Wow. This is the best entertainment I've gotten in years," he muttered.

"I don't like Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "He's just really hot, that's all."

"THAT'S ALL?" Ron thundered. "You think our worst enemy is HOT? Geez, you're as bad as those stories say you are!"

"Ron it's not like that!"

"Yeah, mate, it's OK. Calm down," Harry added.

"CALM DOWN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?" Ron seethed.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"You know, Eva, I think it's time that we end the chapter so Ron can calm down."

Consider it done :D

* * *

Author's Notes: How was it? Was it any good? I love all of your feedback; you make me feel so special. :D Thank you all so much! I'll try to update again soon!

Eva


End file.
